Demonic
by FireDiamond3
Summary: When Eggman accidentally releases an ancient demon, it chooses Sonic's friends and allies as sacrifices to gain it's true form. As the body count rises and the demon grows in power, in the end it's up to Sonic— the Pure Soul and predicted last sacrifice— and Shadow— the Immortal— to stop it, before it destroys the world.
1. The Summoning

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO SEGA. I ONLY OWN THE MAIN DEMON IN THIS STORY. I ADOPTED THE STORY FROM SKYLEAFALCHEMIST19. MAKE SURE TO CHEK THEM OUT. **

"Orbot, stabilize the atomic thrusters! Cubot, keep an eye on those electrical current valves. They might overpower!" yelled Eggman, the very fat, overweight evil genius. He was working on opening a slight portal to take in energy from the demon realm to power a world destruction bomb to destroy Sonic once and for all! "Boss the machine is ready." Orbot declared. "Excellent. This time Sonic will not destroy my evil plans!" Eggman stated. "This time Eggman your genius should prevail!" Cubot said. (And yes Egghead did finally fix his chip in this story… Don't judge!) "Power the portal and make sure that we only bring power and no demons!" Eggman ordered. Orbot then pulled a lever and a large purple and back portal opened in the middle of the base and with the flip of switch, a weird blue energy was being sucked from within the portal. Then suddenly the machine was starting to over power and something was trying to come through the now very active portal! "Quick, quick! Shut it down! Shut it down!" Eggman hollered, but was too late. Cubot shut the portal down only to find a large red and black demon. It was a struggling black mass and could not maintain a solid form. "I am Arkmad. (ARK- maud) I am an ancient demon that has been trapped in the demon realm for 8 million years. I thank you for releasing me, and as a token of thanks, I shall kill you! You will be one step closer to me fully returning! But I might spare you if you can tell me what I need to know." The dark mass said. Its voice was low dark and very… demonic. It had a tone of voice that could make anyone shutter. It glared at Eggman who by now was trembling on the floor. Wide eyed and in fear of this dark being. "I- I will tell you any- anything! Name it!" Eggman shrieked. "Tell me where am I, and who is the Pure Soul and the Immortal. If you don't know what I speak of, then you are of no use." Arkmad declared. "You- you are on Mobius. Please don't hurt me! I- I don't understand what you mean!" Eggman stuttered. "Then you are of no use. Therefore you must die!" Arkmad roared. Then many black tendrils shot out from the black mass destroying Eggman's portal and killing Orbot and Cubot in the proses. Eggman was then picked up by two long tentacles and lifted up into the air. Arkmad brought Eggman closer and then proceeded to suck his soul from him, killing him. He dropped Eggman's lifeless body onto the ground a started to maintain a slight form and the mist became much more red than black. He closed his eyes and looked into Eggman's memories. He saw Eggman's constant struggles with Sonic, and saw his partnership with Shadow. "Sonic. He is the Pure Soul I need to complete the transformation, along with twelve of his little friends. I must stay clear of this Shadow character. He mustn't interfere with my plans. If he does, I will never return to full power." He announced to himself. He then transformed into Eggman and headed out into station square looking for yet another strong soul to devour. One down twelve to go.

**I hope you enjoyed this! Sorry I haven't wrote anything in a while. I have been traveling a lot and my dog is really really sick so I have been looking after her. So I might not update anything for a while anyway Peace! **


	2. One Down Twelve To Go

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYONE IN THIS STORY EXEPT ARKMAD THE DEMON. I ADOPTED THIS STORY FROM SKYLEAFALCHEMIST19 SO PLEASE MAKE SURE TO CHHECK THEM OUT!**

Today was a peaceful, bright, sunny day, one of which a certain black and red hedgehog was the most gloomy. Shadow the hedgehog stood a large hill on the outskirts of Station Square, just watching the Mobions and humans run around there daily lives. He then caught a dash of movement from the corner of his eyes, it was moving very fast and had a blue color to it. "Hiya Shads! Lovely day isn't it?" Sonic the hedgehog stated as he stopped next to Shadow and picked daisy. He sniffed it and sighed as Shadow rolled his eyes. "What do you want faker?" Shadow asked in a not so happy tone. "Oh nothing, just a race!" Sonic said looking at Shadow. "No," Shadow said and continued to look out over Mobius, "We raced yesterday." "So what. Oh I know why you don't want to race!" Sonic said smirking. "Oh really, please enlighten me on your oh so great theory." Shadow said sarcastically. "You don't want to race cause you know you can't beat the fastest thing alive, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic said still looking at Shadow. "What! I'm not afraid to loose, I can't lose, after all I am the ultimate life form Shadow the Hedgehog!" Shadow declared as he got into a starting position. "Alright!" Sonic exclaimed as he to, got into a starting pose, Shadow counted them off and they ran off to Eggman's base. About half way there they say a certain two tailed fox flying a plane up ahead. When the two of them they saw a look of concern on Tail's face they slowed down to his speed. "What's up buddy?" Sonic asked him. "It's Eggman. There was some weird energy surrounding his base. Then I heard a scream that sounded like Eggman and then nothing. I'm a little worried." Tails confessed. "We should look around." Shadow suggested. Sonic nodded and they sped off to his base. When they got there, they noticed how eerily quiet it was. No birds, so animals, just dead, suffocating silence. "I wonder if Eggman's alright." Tails said quietly as if breaking the silence would cause some sort of disruption. "I don't know, but something is definitely wrong." Sonic said looking at the base. The base had an isolated feel to it and it almost seemed dead itself. None of the lights surrounding the building where on to the nearby trees cast an eerie shadow on it. They entered the compound and looked around. Everything was trashed, machine part and spark plugs littered the floor yet no sparks came out of the broken equipment. It was freezing cold in the room even though it was very hot outside. Tails looked around and noticed familiar parts laying on the ground. "Guys look over there!" Tails said pointing at the scrap parts. They walked over to the broken parts to examine them more closely. Tails gasp as they realized what they were looking at. They were looking at the red, black, and yellow parts of Orbot and Cubot. Shadow looked around then and saw the broken portal and what looked like a foot peeking out from behind it. Shadow got up and walked towered it. "Sonic, Tails I found Eggman!" Shadow shouted in alarm. They rushed over to shadow and gasped. They were looking at the lifeless body of Eggman. He was extremely pale and was freezing cold to the touch. He had no marks on him. "Oh my gosh! He's dead." Tails gasped in disbelief. Sonic fell to his knees and just stared at him shocked. Shadow stood there and examined the body. "He has no makes on his body," Shadow said, "I wonder how he died, and who wrecked the place." He looked up to the screen and say a not written on it in a red liquid. "Guys, look at this!" Shadow ordered. Sonic and Tails read the note in shock. _One down, twelve to go.___ "Guys whatever killed Eggman is still out there and is going to kill again!" Sonic said alarmed. Then suddenly they heard a scream coming from nearby. But it wasn't just any scream… It was a scream identical to Eggman's scream. It was a scream of death.

**Hey! Super sorry I haven't posed anything, like I said, my dog was sick and was getting better and the day I promised to write this, my sister woke me up to tell me that we were going to put down my dog **** Anyway, here it is I hope it is ok. I'm writing this at 1:26 in the morning where I am so please be nice, anyway PEACE**


	3. A Demon On Angel Island

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY EXCEPT ARKMAD. I ADOPTED THIS STORY FROM SKYLEAFALCHEMIST19 SO PLEASE CHECK THEM OUT. **

Arkmad walked through station square looking for another strong soul to eat. Of course transforming into Eggman helped him keep his identity. Arkmad closed his eyes and looked through more of Eggman's memories. He searched for someone to fool so his next soul would be a whole lot easier. He suddenly opened his eyes and smiled evilly.

"Hmm, stealing souls from this realm is a whole lot easier than I thought it would be. From what I have learned, an easy next target would be this Knuckles the Echidna. I will go to Angel Island and give him a very cold surprise." Arkmad smirked. He transformed into a black fog and flew to Angel Island. (He pretty much turned into a death eater lolz :P) He landed on Angel Island and looked around. He was in the middle of some sort of woods. In the distance he saw a strange green glow. The transformed into Eggman and went to investigate the source of the strange light. As he neared the source of light, he smirked. There he saw a small shrine with a large green emerald resting in the center and the red echidna sitting on its steps.

"Well, well if it isn't Knuckles the Garden of the Master Emerald." Arkmad said stepping into the light and doing a perfect impression of Eggman.

"Eggman what do you want… and how did you get on Angel Island without me knowing and you better not be trying to steal my emerald!" Knuckles yelled jumping up into a fighting stance.

"No that's not what I'm here for today Knuckle-head."

"Then what do you want?"

Your soul!" Arkmad said turning into his demon form. He summoned the black tendrils and they charged at Knuckles. Knuckles dodged their attacks but when he tried to attack, his fists when straight through them! Then they grabbed him and held him in the air in front of Arkmad. He then began to suck the soul out of Knuckles. He gave one last blood curtailing scream before falling to the ground lifeless. Arkmad closed his eyes as memories from Knuckles flooded his mind. As this happened his demon form started to become more solid. He opened his eyes and smirked. "They are coming."

"Tails can this thing go any faster! If we are correct Knuckles could be in big trouble!" Sonic shouted from the wing of the Tornado.

"Sonic… I, I think I feel some sort of presence near by… like, like some sort of… demon." Shadow stuttered. Sonic looked over and noticed that Shadow has shaking slightly and that he seemed to be focusing on something.

"Well whatever it is, we need to hurry!" Sonic said standing up and looking up at Angel Island as it came closer. They landed on the plane to arrive at the same cold, dead silence. No birds, no squirrels, no wind blowing through the leaves… just silence.

"Guys something's here! I can sense it!" Shadow said.

"What do you mean you can sense it? There isn't anything!" Sonic shouted angrily as he kicked a nearby rock. Everyone could feel the tension. They all had little to no hope their dear friend Knuckles was alive.

"Guys let's just search the island alright. Weather Shadow is right or not we need to look for Knuckles in case he is alive." Tails said sadly. They walked towards the direction of the master emerald, hoping that Knuckles was there. And sure enough… he was? There was Knuckles sitting in his usual stance. Yet Shadow couldn't shake the feeling this was almost like a set up.

"Knuckles!" Tails cried out as he ran up and hugged Knuckles. Knuckles smiled and said his usual greeting but something was wrong. Knuckles kept giving slight nervous glances at Sonic and I. Something is wrong and all I know is that this being in front of me wasn't knuckles.

"Sonic, Tails get back! That isn't Knuckles!" Shadow shouted which made everyone except Knuckles jump.

"What are you talking about Shadow? This is Knuckles." Sonic taking a step towards Shadow.

"Clever little boy." Arkmad's demonic voice boomed. They all turned around to see Knuckles transforms into a demon and hold Tails against his will with one of this tentacles.

"I knew I sensed a demon here!" Shadow shouted.

"Very clever. Now if you will excuse me, I believe I was in the middle of kidnapping your buddy." Arkmad laughed.

"Remember these words," he said as Tails and Arkmad slowly vanished into a fine mist. '_Two down, eleven to go!"_


	4. Legends

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING IN THIS STORY EXCEPT ARKMAD THE DEAMON! SONIC AND CHARACTERS BELONG TO SEGA AND SONIC TEAM. I ADOPTED THIS STORY FROM **SkyleafAlchemist19. **MAKE SURE TO CHECK THEM OUT!**

"Tails!" Sonic shouted as he ran to where Arkmad and his friend once stood. Sonic was in pure shock. Eggman and Knuckles dead. Tails kidnapped. What in chaos was happening! Sonic shouted at nothing in particular and through a rock at the ground making a mark in the soil. He was breathing heavily in rage and fear. What was going to happen to his dear buddy? Sonic fell to his knees and started to cry a little. The fate of Tails was grim and he surly he would be killed, his soul taken and his body thrown away like a piece of moldy bread.

Shadow looked around for Knuckle's body, to see if anything could help locate where Arkmad could have taken Tails to. He soon found his body propped up in a tree like a trophy, his hands tied to a thick branch with his head sagging down and his body hanging there lifeless. Shadow lifted his head to look at his dead friend. How could this have happened? Knuckles, one of the strongest people he knew, dead and discarded like no one cared about what happened to him or about his pain in his final moments on earth. Shadow sighed and closed his eyes. The silence around him, constantly reminding him of the dark shape that had stolen the souls of Eggman and Knuckles, and kidnapped Tails. Suddenly the silence was broken by the snap of a twig. Shadow turned around to see some brush moving behind him.

"Come out! I know your there!" Shadow shouted. He in a childish way wished it was Knuckles, Tails, and Eggman all wanting to pull a prank on Sonic and himself. But to his disappointment the creature in the brush was none of them. It was an orange echidna with bright blue eyes.

"Tikal?" Shadow said. He had only seen her a few times and she rarely left the chao garden. She looked scared and shaken up. Shadow then realized that she wasn't looking at him, but at Knuckle's lifeless corpse hanging behind him. He looked and Tikal then back at Knuckles. Tears where forming in her eyes though she tried to fight them. Then she burst out crying and ran to Knuckles lifeless body.

"Kn-n Knuckles!" she stammered. "No! Please, please don't be dead!" She yelled. Sonic came running to see what all the crying was about. He saw Knuckles lifeless body and stood in shock. Knuckles was truly dead. He cut Knuckles out of the tree and set him the ground. Tikal was still crying and hugging him close as if doing that would bring her dead friend back to life.

"How, how did this happen?" Tikal asked looking up at Shadow for an answer.

"Eggman has accidently unleased an ancient demon who is trying to regain a physical form on Mobius. He is doing so by stealing the souls of people here. Knuckles and Eggman are so far him only victims…" Shadow said his voice trailing, not wanting to have to admit that Tails was as good as dead.

"A demon… do you know what its name is?" Tikal said standing up. She had stopped crying and had a determined look upon her face.

"Arkmad." Sonic replied. He spit on the ground in disgust. Even Shadow was starting to regret ever having known this name.

"Arkmad! You mean the Arkmad!" Tikal said in alarm. She looked around to make sure he wasn't still around.

"Ya you know his or something?" Sonic asked now interested in what Tikal was now saying.

"Yes. There is a legend that all echidna tribes tell. Many outsiders know the tale as well, epically royal families. I can't tell you here. Let's head to my cabin. There I can tell you what happened. On the way tell me what has happened!" Tikal said turning the direction where the chao garden lay. Sonic and Shadow nodded and followed Tikal to her cabin.

WITH TAILS

Tails woke up in a ruined temple the rubble all around. He was tied to a cross with silver chains. He was kneeling on the floor. With his hands behind him, his feet the same way and his twin tails tied together. It was very dark, and silent as though all joy and happiness had left the place.

"Ahh, you're finally awake." A deep demonic voice boomed from the shadows. Tails recognized the voice and started to struggle. Arkmad came out from this place in the shadows to stand in front of him.

"Please don't kill me!" Tails cried out in fear. Arkmad simply laughed and smirked.

"No, I'm not going to kill you just yet. First you must do some things for me."

**Yolo! I am aware that I haven't written anything in for like ever but ya I did it and I'm proud of this chapter I guess. Anyway I have gotten over my laziness and writers block and I have produced this chapter so as always INJOY! **


End file.
